Календарь "Битлз"
Памятные даты "Битлз" на каждый день. Январь # 1962 - первый сеанс звукозаписи в студии "Декка". 1963 - битлы отправились в турне по Шотландии для презентации своей первой пластинки "Love Me Do". # 1971 - Джордж Харрисон выпустил первый после распада Битлз сольный альбом "All Things Must Pass". На диске было 2 хита: "What Is Life" и "My Sweet Lord". # 1926 - родился легендарный продюсер "Битлз", сэр Джордж Мартин. 1970 - битлы записали последнюю совместную песню "I Me Mine". # 1970 - битлы без участия Джона Леннона перезаписали вокал и гитарные партии в маккартневской "Let It Be" в лондонской студии "Studio Two". Эта сессия была последней в усеченном составе, когда битлы собрались вместе. 1975 - сингл Элтона Джона "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds", кавер одноимённой битловской песни № 1 в США. Гитарную партию играл сам Джон Леннон. # 1967 - запись песен "Penny Lane" и "Carnival of Light". 1970 - Глин Джонс компилирует альбом "Get Back", но "Битлз" отказываются его выпускать. # 1968 - альбом "Magical Mystery Tour" вышел на № 1 в чарте альбомов в США. # 1936 - родился Хантер Дэвис, первый официальный биограф "Битлз". 1944 - родился Майкл Маккартни, брат Пола. # 1973 - Йоко Оно выпустила альбом "Approximately Infinite University". #'1965 '- The Beatles на 9 недель заняли 1-е место американского альбомного чарта с пластинкой "Beatles'65". 1969 '''- "Белый альбом" возглавил вершину чарта Англии. # '''1981 - альбом Джона и Йоко "Double Fantasy" стал № 1 в США, где продержался 8 недель. Сингл Джона Леннона "Imagine" стал № 1 в Англии, кстати, спустя 10 лет после записи в студии. Кроме того, на той неделе в Top 5 были две другие его песни "Happy Christmas (War Is Over)" и "(Just Like) Starting Over". Текст песни "Imagine" по опросам зрителей BBC TV был признан лучшим за все времена в октябре 1999 г. #'2016 '- Пол, Ринго и Йоко выразили соболезнования в связи со смертью музыканта Дэвида Боуи. # 1963 - год спустя после неудачного прослушивания в фирме "Декка" битлы выпустили одиночную пластинку "Please Please Me", которая стала их первым крупным успехом. 1981 - сингл Джона "Woman" вышел в США. #'1969 '- В США публикуется альбом "Yellow Submarine" и занимает второе место в хит-параде. # 1989 - Пол Маккартни выпустил альбом "Back In The U.S.S.R." исключительно в СССР. Привезенные в Европу и США, эти диски от "Мелодии" уходили коллекционерам по $1000. # 1964 - Выступление в театре "Олимпия" в Париже, Франция, начало трёх недель гастролей Битлз в Европе (Франции).1971 - Джордж Харрисон выпустил сингл "My Sweet Lord". 1991 - Шон Леннон выпустил свою версию отцовской "Give Peace A Chance" в день окончания действия ООН к Ираку, вторгшемуся в Кувейт. # ВСЕМИРНЫЙ ДЕНЬ "БИТЛЗ". ## 1957 - в Ливерпуле на Мэтью-стрит открылся клуб "Каверна". ## 1980 - Пол Маккартни арестован в Токио за хранение пол-фунта марихуаны. Спустя 10 суток он был выдворен из Японии, недоигранные концерты были отменены. ## 1981 - сингл Джона "Woman" вышел в Великобритании. ## 1988 - хит Джорджа "Got My Mind Set On You" стал № 1 в чарте синглов. # 1964 - "I Want To Hold Your Hand" стал № 1 в США. 1969 - в Великобритании выходит альбом "Yellow Submarine". # # 1932 - родился Ричард Лестер, режиссёр фильмов о "Битлз". # 1970 - Джон и Йоко в Дании обрезали друг другу волосы. # 1966 - свадьба Джорджа Харрисона и Патти Бойд. # 1985 - Зак Старки, сын Ринго, женился на Саре Меникайдс. 2001 - Пол Маккартни стал первым миллиардером среди музыкантов, на 22 января 2001 г. его активы составили $1.000.700.000,00. # # 1962 - Брайан Эпштейн подписал контракт и стал менеджером "Битлз". # 1963 - американская фирма "Ви Джей" подписала контракт на издательство пластинок "Битлз" в США. # 1974 - вышел сингл Ринго Старра "You're Sixteen", кавер песни Джонни Барнетта 1960 г. # # 1969 - Джон и Йоко впеврые встречаются с Алленом Кляйном. # 1964 - № 1 чарта журнала "Billboard" стала песня "I Want To Hold Your Hand" - первый битловский хит в США. Запись песен Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand, Sie Liebt Dich, Can't Buy Me Love. # 1969 - "Битлз" в последний раз выступили совместно на крыше здания своей фирмы "Эппл" в Лондоне. Выступление это было снято на плёнку и вошло в фильм "Пусть будет так". 1973 - Пол Маккартни сделал запись своей политико-протестной песни "Give Ireland Back To The Irish", чему предшествовали кровавые события с убийством 13 католиков английскими десантниками. # 1969 - Билли Престон подписал контракт с "Эппл". 1975 - вышел сингл Джона "No. 9 Dream/What You Got". Февраль # 1964 - "Битлз", Джордж Мартин и Брайан Эпстайн в отеле "Георг V" отмечают успех сингла "I Want To Hold Your Hand". 1988 - в Австрии умер Клайв Эпстайн, брат Брайана (родился 19 июля 1936). # 1962 - битлы отыграли первый профессионально организованный концерт за пределами Ливерпуля, в манчестерском The Oasis Club. Мероприятие начиналось с песни "Hippy Hippy Shake". # 1968 - битлы начали работу на синглом "Lady Madonna" на студии Эбби Роуд в Лондоне. Применялись технические средства: три пианино с барабанной установкой, гитары с fuzz-процессорами. # # 1963 - концерт в зале "Гаумонт", Донкастер, вместе с Хелен Шапиро. # 1976 - Джордж Харрисон выпустил синглом свой суперхит "This Guitar (Can't Keep From Crying)". 1981 - вышла песня Харрисона "All Those Years Ago" в память о Джоне Ленноне. В работе над ней также приняли участие Пол Маккартни, его жена Линда и Ринго Старр. # 1964 - Битлз вылетели из лондонского аэропорта на самолёте компании "Пан Америкен" рейсом 101 и прибыли в США на первое турне по Штатам. Группа прилетела в Нью-йоркский аэропорт им. Джона Кеннеди (JFK). # 1958 - концерт "Куорримен" в "Вилсон Холл". Пол привёл в группу Джорджа. # 1964 - "Битлз" выступают в Шоу Эда Салливана, начало битломании в США. 1993 - Пол Маккартни выпустил сольный альбом "Off The Ground". #'2013' - Пол Маккартни получается награду "Глэмми" за альбом "Kisses on the Bottom". # 1963 - запись альбома "Please Please Me. 1965 - Ринго Старр женился на Морин Кокс. # # 1967 - в США вышел сингл "Strawberry Fields Forever/Penny Lane". # 1843 - состоялся воспетый Джоном бенефис мистера Кайта. # 1964 - американский альбом "Meet the Beatles!" вышел на первое место чарта альбомов, позднее продержавшись там 11 недель. # 1963 '''"Please Please Me" заняла первое место в хит-параде. 1979''' - Джордж Харрисон выпустил альбом "Blow Away". 2010 Шон Леннон организовал концерт под названием «We Are Plastic Ono Band», на котором выступили Йоко Оно, Эрик Клэптон, Клаус Вурман и Джим Келтнер. # 1975 - в США выходит альбом Джона Леннона "Rock'n'Roll". # 1933 - родилась Йоко Оно. # 1971 - Пол Маккартни выпустил альбом "Another Day" в Британии. # 1970 - Джон Леннон выпустил сингл "Instant Karma (We All Shine On)/Who Has Seen The Wind". # 1966 - в США вышел сингл "Nowhere Man/What Goes On". 1975 - Джон Леннон выпустил альбом "Rock'n'Roll" в Британии. # 1963 - Брайан Эпстайн стал директором "Норзерн Сонгз". 1965 - "Битлз" вылетели на Багамы для съёмок фильма "На помощь!". # 1963 - первое появление в передаче "Thank Your Lucky Stars". # 1965 - на Багамах начались съёмки фильма "На помощь!". # 1943 - родился Джордж Харрисон- соло-гитарист группы "Битлз", также являющийся автором 22-х песен, вышедших на альбомах группы. # 1970 - вышел американский альбом "Hey Jude", известный также под названием "Beatles Again". # 1981 - вышел сингл Пола Маккартни и Стиви Уандера "Ebony & Ivory". # 1968 - закрытие клуба "Каверна". # 1968 - альбом "Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" удостоился награды Грэмми как "Альбом года". Март # 1963 - группа "Джерри и Пэйсмейкерс" выпустила отвергнутую битлами песню "How Do You Do It". # 1964 - в США вышел сингл "Twist And Shout'/'There's A Place". # 1964 - съёмки первого эпизода фильма "Вечер трудного дня". # 1966 - в интервью прессе Джон Леннон заявил, что "...мы популярнее Иисуса Христа..." # 1993 - Пол Маккартни в Австралии даёт первый концерт "Нового Мирового Турне". # 1970 - в Британии вышел сингл Let It Be/You Know My Name. # # 1962 - битлы, еще с Питом Бестом за барабанами, впервые выступили на ТВ, исполнив песню "Dream Baby" на BBC. # 1963 - Битлз начали свое первое турне по Великобритании. 1984 - Б. А. Скиффом была открыта планета 4149, которая в 1990 была названа в честь Харрисона. # #'1997' - Пол Маккартни стал рыцарем Британской империи. #'1914' - Родилась Джулия Леннон (Стэнли). 1963 - прошел концерт Битлз, на котором не было Джона Леннона, заболевшего простудой. 1969 - Пол Маккартни женился на Линде Истман. # 1965 - песня Битлз "Eight Days a Week" на первом месте чарта синглов. # 1981 - кавер песни Джона Леннона - сингл Roxy Music "Jealous Guy" № 1 в Англии. # 2004 - Харрисона приняли в Зал славы рок-н-ролла как сольного артиста. # 1972 - Джон Леннон вступил в борьбу с американскими иммиграционными влястями за постоянную прописку в США после получения уведомления об убытиии с территории страны после обвинений в хранении конопли в 1968 г. # # 1967 - песня Битлз "Penny Lane" стала синглом № 1 в Британии. # # 1930 - Состоялось бракосочетание Харольда Харрисона и Луизы Френч. 1969 - Джон Леннон сочетался браком с Йоко Оно на Гибралтаре. # 1964 - песня Битлз "She Loves You" на 1-м месте чарта синглов в Британии. # 1963 - "Битлз" выпустили свой первый альбом "Please Please Me" # 1985 - прошёл первый концерт Джулиана Леннона в Сан Онтонио, Техас. #'1964' - Вышел шестой сингл Битлз "Can't Buy Me Love". # # 1976 - "Wings" выпустили альбом "Wings at the Speed of Sound". # 1970 - Ринго Старр выпустил свой первый сольник "Sentimental Journey". 1981 - в Великобритании вышел альбом Джона Леннона "Watching the Wheels". # 1964 - музей восковых фигур Мадам Тюссо представил фигуры Битлов, первые поп-музыканты в истории. # 1979 - Эрик Клэптон женился на Патти Бойд, бывшей супруге Джорджа Харрисона. 1986 - впервые записи "Битлз" легально поступили в продажу в России на кассетах и виниле. # # 1969 - Джордж Харрисон и его супруга Патти Бойд оштрафованы на 250 фунтов каждый за хранение марихуаны.1978 - "Wings" выпустили альбом "London Town". Апрель #'1976' - вышел сингл "Silly Love Songs" из альбома Пола Макартни и Уингз "Wings at the Speed of Sound", вышедшего как раз перед началом первого тура группы по США: "Wings Over America".1976 умер - Фред Леннон отец Джона Леннона, ему было 63. #'1967' - Битлы закончили запись и сведение альбома "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". Этот диск находился на 1-м месте чарта Биллборд 15 недель, что даже для Битлов рекорд.1970 - в Лондонской магистратуре проходило слушание аргументов защиты выставки эротических литографий Джона Леннона. 1972 - Джон Леннон и Йоко Оно дали пресс-конференцию по случаю своего несогласия с намерениями американских иммиграционных властей депортировать парочку в Британию. #'1991' - Пол Маккартни записал Unplugged сессию для MTV. #'1964' - "Битлз" одновременно заняли 5 первых мест в чарте синглов в Англии с песнями: № 5. "Please Please Me", № 4 "I Want To Hold Your Hand", № 3 "Roll Over Beethoven", № 2 "Love Me Do" и № 1 "Can't Buy Me Love". # #'1968' - в Лондоне открылся офис "The Beatles Apple Corps Ltd". # #'1963' - родился Джулиан Леннон. #'1970' - Пол Маккартни заявил, что больше не будет сотрудничать с Джоном Ленноном, положив конец существованию «Битлз» как группы. #'1962' - умер Стюарт Сатклифф. #'1965' - Битлы и Роллинги сыграли совместный концерт на церемонии вручения наград по данным опроса журнала "New Musical Express", победителями которого они и стали.1970 - Пол Маккартни заявил, что никогда не будет записываться с Джоном Ленноном и временно покидает "Битлз", объясняя это персональными трениями с Ленноном. Сие заявление совпало с несогласием с результатами аудиторской проверки дел группы, произведенным по настоянию Аллена Кляйна, адвоката Йоко Оно. 1970 - сингл "Битлз" "Let It Be" вышел на 1-е место чарта синглов и продержался там 2 недели. # # # # # #'1953' - поженились Харри Грейвз и Элси Старки.' 1970' - Пол Маккартни выпустил свой первый сольный альбом "McCartney". Краткая аннотация на вкладке альбома фактически подтверждала, что Битлз не существуют.1971 - сольные синглы всех четырех битлов одновременно попали английски чарт. Пол Маккартни с хитом "Another Day", Джон Леннон с "Power To The People", Джордж Харрисон с "My Sweet Lord" и Ринго Старр с "It Don't Come Easy". 1998 умела - Линда Маккартни, супруга Пола Маккартни, рак груди. #'1964' - "Битлз" № 1 в чартах Англии и Америки с синглом "Can't Buy Me Love". # # #'1961' - Битлы в первый раз сыграли в "Cavern Club", в Ливерпуле #'1965' - Битлы № 1 в Англии с синглом "Ticket To Ride", седьмой по счету сингл № 1 группы # #'1906 'Родилась Тетя Мими (Мэри) Смит (Стэнли). 1976 - альбом "Wings At The Speed Of Sound" вышел на № 1 в американском чарте, уже пятый альбом Пола Маккартни в послебитловский период. 1976 - Пол и Линда Маккартни провели вечер в компании Джона Леннона в его Нью-Йоркской квартире в Dakota building, где смотрели по телевизору "Saturday Night Live". На поступившее от продюсера шоу предложение сыграть 3 песни в студии ими принято небыло. Это была последняя встреча Леннона и Маккартни. #'1981' - сразу после объявления гитаристом Денни Лейном намерений выпускать сольные пластинки распалась группа "Wings" - сольный проект Пола Маккартни. # #'1981' - Ринго Старр женился на Барбаре Бах. # #'1970' - Джордж Харрисон в интервью предположил, что Битлз могут собраться для работы в любой момент, за одно объявив о планах выхода своего сольного альбома. # Май #'1966' - последнее "живое" выступление "Битлз" перед публикой, на стадионе "Уэмбли" #'1964' - одноимённый альбом "Битлз" "Beatles' 2nd Album" вышел на 1 место чарта альбомов в США, затем продержался там 5 недель. #'1976' - состоялся первый концерт Пола Макартни в США в рамках тура "Wings Over America". # #'1990' - концерт памяти Джона Леннона в Ливерпуле, организованный Йоко Оно, собрал менее трети из ожидавшихся 45000 фанатов # #'1942' родился - Дерек Тэйлор, пресс-секретарь, работавший с "Битлз". #'1970' - "Битлз" выпустили свой последний (сборный) альбом "Let It Be". 1982 - Пол Маккартни в пятый раз № 1 со своим очередным сольником - "Tug Of War", в котором был дуэт со Стиви Уандером "Ebony & Ivory". 1989 - Пол Маккартни выпустил синглы "My Brave Face" и "Ferry Cross the Mersey". #'1962' - "Битлз" подписали первый контракт на запись дисков с "EMI Parlophone". # #'1963' - первый студийник "Битлз" "Please Please Me" № 1 в Англии, где продержался 30 недель. # #'1970' Мировая премьера фильма "Пусть будет так" (англ. Let It Be). # #'2007' В Алма-Ате на горе Кок-Тюбе установлен памятник "Битлз". # # #'1963' - "Битлз" концертом в "Grenada Theatre", в г. Слауф, Англия, начали свое турне в качестве "хедлайнеров", т.е. главных артистов шоу. 1967 - Джон Леннон и Пол Маккартни записали партию бэк-вокала на песне "The Rolling Stones" "We Love You" на студии Olympic в Лондоне. 1969 - хит № 1 журнала Billboard битловская песня "Get Back". #'1967' - "Битлз" провели пресс-конференцию в доме своего менеджера Брайана Эпштейна в Лондоне по поводу выхода альбома Sgt. Pepper’s... Покойная ныне Линда Истман была официальным фотографом мероприятия. #'1978' - сингл Пола Маккартни "With A Little Luck" № 1 в Америке, шестой сольный на вершине чарта. #'1971' - Пол Маккартни выпустил сольный альбом "Ram". На диске, кроме Пола, звучал голос его супруги Линды, гитара Дэвида Спиноззы, бас-гитара Хью Макракена и барабаны Дэнни Сейвелла. # #'1964' - впервые в истории кавер-версия песни "Битлз" "Can't Buy Me Love" в исполнении другого артиста - Эллы Фитцжеральд попала в британский чарт. 1974 - Джордж Харрисон устроил ужин с презентацией своей собственной звукозаписывающей компании "Dark Horse" #'1969' - песня "Битлз" "Get Back" на первом месте чарта синглов, где и оставалась в течении 5 недель. 2002 - Пол Маккартни открыл свою первую выставку графики в Ливерпуле "The Art Of Paul McCartney". 2003 - в Москве, на Красной площади состоялся исторический концерт Пола Маккартни. # # #'1975' - Пол Маккартни и Wings выпустил сольный альбом Venus and Mars # # #'1964' - хит "Битлз" "Love Me Do" вышел на № 1 в чартах Британии.1968 - "Битлз" засели в студии для записи своего единственного двойного альбома "The Beatles", если помните - белого такого... # Июнь #'1967 'В Великобритании впервые выпущен альбом Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band. 1969 В номере монреальского отеля Queen Elizabet Джоном Ленноном, Йоко Оно и ещё более десятком человек была записана антивоенная песня "Give Peace a Chance" # # # # # # # #'1962' Первый концерт в Каверне после работы в Гамбурге "Добро пожаловать домой". # # # # # # # # #'1942' Родился Джеймс Пол Маккартни. # # # #'1957' The Quarrymen дали два больших концерта в кузове открытого грузовика на Розбери-стрит, на празднике, посвященном 750-летию Ливерпульской хартии. #'1940' Родился Стюарт Сатклифф # # # # # #'1962' Концерт в танцевальном зале "Тауэр" Июль # # # # # #'1957' Айвен Вон знакомит Джона Леннона с Полом Маккартни. 1961 Вышел номер газеты "Мерси бит" со статьёй "Краткое изложение сомнительного происхождения Битлз". 1964 Мировая премьера фильма "The Beatles: Вечер трудного дня". #'1940' Родился Ричард Старки младший - Ринго Старр # # # # # # # #'1958' Умерла мать Джона - Джулия Леннон. # #'1968' Мировая премьера мультфильма "The Beatles: Жёлтая подводная лодка (Yellow Submarine)". # # # # # # # # # # # #'1965' Мировая премьера фильма "На помощь! (Help!)". #'1963' Записаны песни It Won't Be Long, All My loving, Till There Was You, Please Mr. Postman, Roll Over Beethoven, Money (That's What I Want). Август #'1978' Родился Дхани Харрисон.' 2006' - Харрисона включили в аллею славы Мэдисон-Сквер-Гарден (за «Концерт для Бангладеш»). #'1966 '- Джордж и Патти отправились на несколько дней погостить к матери Патти в графство Девоншир.1967 - Джордж и Патти посетили музыкальную школу Рави Шанкара в Лос-Анджелесе. # #'1946' Родилась первая жена Ринго - Морин Старки (Мэри Кокс) # #'1965' Вышел альбом Help!. # # # # # # # # #'1962' Очередное выступление в Каверне. #'1960' Битлз покинули Англию, улетая в Гамбург, Германия. #'1960' Первый концерт в Гамбурге, в клубе Indra, в котором группа играла до октября. # #'1964 'Битлз отправились в первое крупное турне по Америке.' 1967' Родился сын Ринго - Джейсон Старки. # # # #'1962 ' Выход номера газеты "Мерси бит" с заголовком "Битлз" меняют ударника.1962 'Зарегистрировали брак Джон Леннон и Синтия Пауэлл. '''1963 'Очередное выступление Каверне.'''1965 Выступление Битлз на Ньюйорском стадионе "Шей" на котором собралось более 50 000 человек. # # # #'1947' Родилась вторая жена Ринго - Барбара Бах. #'1969' Родилась дочь Пола - Мэри Луиза Маккартни #'1966' Битлз в последний раз появились перед публикой, завершив Американское турне. # #'1961' Брайан Эпстайн делает заявление в газете "Мерси бит" о новом магазине пластинок "НЕМС" в котором он работал. Сентябрь # # # # # # #'1985' - Родилась внучка Ринго - Татия Старки. #'1967' - Вестминстерский суд обьявил что смерть Брайана Эпстайна следует считать случайной. # #'1939 '- Родилась Синтия Леннон (Пауэлл).' 1950' - Брайан Эпстайн получил работу в семейном магазинчике "Айзек Эпстайн и Сыновья". ' 1963' - Доналд Зек из газеты "Дейли миррор" оказался одним из первых, кто смог взять подробное интервью у Битлз на заре их общенационального признания. 2007- Мировая премьера фильма "Через Вселенную (Across the Universe)". #'1962' - Брайан Эпстайн привёз Битлз в Лондон, чтобы записать их первую британскую пластинку "Love Me Do" и "P.S. I Love You" #'1977' - Родился сын Пола - Джеймс Луи Маккартни. #'1965'- Родился сын Ринго - Зак Старки. 1971 Родилась дочь Пола - Стелла Нина Маккартни. # #'1994' - Боб Молинью (бывший полицейский) обнаружил остатки записей оригинальных The Quarrymen и выставил плёнку на аукцион Сотбиз. Компания EMI приобрела её за 78,500 фунтов ($122,000). Из-за низкого качества звучания записи не были выпущены и сейчас плёнка хранится в архивах EMI. # # # #'1934' - Родился Брайан Эпстайн # # # # #'1941' - родилась Линда Маккартни. # #'1969' - вышел альбом "Abbey Road" Октябрь # # # #'1962' Вышла в свет первая пластинка Битлз "Love Me Do". 1963 Выступление в театре Принца Уэльского в Лондоне. # #'1969' - в США поступил в продажу сингл "Come Together". # #'1969' - Йоко Оно впервые приняла участие в записи песни "Битлз". 1971 - вышел второй сольный альбом Джона Леннона, "Imagine". #'1940' В 6 часов и 30 минут родился Джон Уинстон Леннон.1975 Родился Шон Леннон. # # # # # # # # #'1957' Официальный дебют Пола в группе The Quarrymen, который состоялся на концерте после собрания Клуба консерваторов в Нью-Клабмор-холле (Норрис-Грин, Ливерпуль) в пятницу, причем тот страшно нервничал и много ошибался. 1959 Леннон, Маккартни и Харрисон втроем приняли участие в первом туре конкурсного концерта в телешоу Discoveries под названием Johnny and The Moondogs. # # # # # #'1963 'Битлз провели день в Швеции. #'1963 'Битлз провели день в Швеции. #'1963 'Битлз провели день в Швеции. #'1963 'Битлз провели день в Швеции. #'1963 'Битлз провели день в Швеции. 2003 Родилась дочь Пола - Беатрис Милли. #'1963 'Битлз провели день в Швеции. 2009 Мировая премьера фильма "Стать Джоном Ленноном (Nowhere Boy)". # #'1963' Битлз прилетели из Швеции в лондонский аэропорт. Ноябрь #'1963' - Битлз отправились в новые гастроли. #'1963' - "Дейли телеграф" в ствоей статье впервые выступила с критикой истерии, сопровождающей выступления Битлз. # # # # #'1962' - "Битлз" впервые появляются на британском телеэкране: исполняют песню "Love Me Do" в шоу-программе "People and Places". # # # #'1963' - В Бирмингеме ребятам пришлось скрываться от толпы фанов переодетыми в полицейских. 1970 - Родилась дочь Ринго - Ли Старки. # # #'1963' - В Плимуте разбушевавшихся фанов пришлось окатить водой из шлангов, чтобы привести их в чувство. #'1965' - микширование песен "I'm Looking Through You", "You Won't See Me", "Girl" и "Wait". 1967 - микширование "Hello, Goodbye". 1968 - Джордж Харрисон появляется в телешоу "Комедийный час братьев Смозерс" #'1973' - выходит сольный альбом Джона Mind Games. #'1980' - выходит двойной альбом Джона и Йоко Double Fantasy. #'1963' - Вниманию всех газет привлекла просьба священика, который заказал Битлз к Рождеству песню "Oh Come All Ye Faithful. Yeh. Yeh" #. # # # # #'1941' - родился Пит Бест #'1968' - вышел двойной "Белый альбом". 1969 - Джон Леннон вернул свой орден MBE в знак протеста против войны во Вьетнаме. #'1962' - Записана вторая пластинка "Please Please Me" (но вышла она в январе 1963 г.) #'1967' - в США выходят альбом Magical Mystery Tour и сингл Hello Goodbye/I Am the Walrus. # # #'1960' Битлз депортировали из Гамбурга назад в Англию, по причине пожара в кинотеатре, где группа ночевала. Декабрь # # #'1938' - Состоялось бракосочетание Джулии Стенли и Альфреда Леннона. 1961 Брайан Эпстайн пригласил Битлз в свой офис чтобы обсудить будующий контракт. # # #'1991' - Умерла Мими Смит - тётя Джона. #'1973' - вышел Band on the Run — третий студийный альбом группы Wings # #'1952' - Брайана Эпстайна призвали в армию. #'1964' - сингл The Beatles "I Feel Fine" № 1 в Англии и США стал уже шестым синглом на вершине хит-парадов. #'1963' - Битлз приняли участие в телевизионной программе "Жюри игрального автомата" дав этой програме самые большие рейтинги за всё её существование. # #'1961 - 'Битлз дают дневное и вечернее выступление в Ливерпуле в клубе Каверн. 1963 - Завершение турне (началось оно 1 ноября). 1974 - Джордж Харрисон, его отец Гарри, Оливия, Рави Шанкар и Билли Престон присутствуют на обеде у президента Джеральда Форда в Белом Доме. #'1912' - родился отец Джона - Альфред Леннон. #'1967' - вышел сингл Битлз "Christmas Time is Here Again", альбом Битлз "Magical Mystery Tour" получил Золотой статус. # # # # # # # # #'1965' - Битлз получают золотой диск за альбом Rubber Soul. # #'1967' - Мировая премьера фильма "Волшебное таинственное путешествие (Magical Mystery Tour)". #'1960' - Выступление Битлз в "Литерлэнд-Таун-холл". # #'1963' - Ричард Баклз в газете " Санди таймс" в обзоре музыки Джона и Пола заявил что они самые великие композиторы со времён Бетховена. #'1994' - Умерла Морин Старки - первая жена Ринго. #'1963' - Родилась приёмная дочь Пола - Хезер Луиза Си-Маккартни Источники * Today In Beatles History * ЭТОТ ДЕНЬ В ИСТОРИИ МУЗЫКИ Категория:Основная информация